My Weird Dream
by Project ROSALINA
Summary: Follow Rosalina Kisari, a girl that has a dream of seeing Sonic, as she goes on a journey to Mobius! But can she survive through a set of events from having a kid by her fav character, to loving him, to remembering her cold past, to fighting her own brother? And can she stop the mad doctor hell breaks loose? Rated M for swearing, lemons, and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shadow the Hedgehog, any original characters and any locales are © SEGA.**

**Alicia the Wolf(which is not in this chapter) is owned by aliciathewolf45.**

**I own the rest.**

**Hey guys. As some of you said before, the Weird Portal on my other account sucked so much, you decided I should delete it. So, I decided to remake it for the better- ow.. **

**Sonic: Shut up. No one likes you.**

**I know.**

**Sonic: Your boyfriend hates you.**

**I know.**

**Sonic: Your best friend hates you.**

**I know.**

**Sonic: You hate you.**

**I know.**

**Sonic: What do you not know then?!**

**I don't know.**

**Alicia: ...so you don't know what you don't know?**

**I just don't know. Start the chapter!**

**Chapter 1: Introdution**

**Begin!**

* * *

** (Ten years ago, The Kisari residence)**

"Mom? Dad?" A 15-year old girl with black hair yelled from upstairs.

"Not funny, dad." She walked downstairs slowly to feel something moving downstairs.

The girl moved slowly; she didn't want to tumble down the stairs.

"Who's there?!"

She walked into the kitchen, to see a much horrible thing that made her scream. Her parents were bleeding to death all over.

She was shaking. "Mom..? Dad..? W-what happened...?"

"Ah! The last member of the Kisari family! A wonderful surprise you could join us!" A little girl that looked like her said.

"Y-you did t-this...?" The teen asked shakily.

The little girl scratched the teen's cheek, making a scar. She saw the fear in the girl's eyes, so she sunk into the floor disappearing.

"We shall meet again soon, mom!" Her voice faded slowly.

The teen looked back at her parents, and saw what they wanted in their eyes. They wanted her to shoot them, and set the the house on fire as if it was all a random fire.

"Dear, we love you." Her mom and dad said, blinking slowly.

The teen broke down into tears, seeing her parents die in front of her eyes.

"Rosalina, put us out of our misery." Her mom said weakly.

"No. No, no. Don't say that, mom. We will get you a good doctor, and we will look for Sam. Just forget it that anything happened here."

"Dear, take the gun." Her dad ordered, reaching for his wife's hand.

The teen did as told–hot tears dripping down her cheeks–took the gun and stood up; aiming at her mother's head.

"I love you, Mom. I won't forget you. Ever."

"I love you too, Rosa. I hope you will have a wonderful life, full of rainbows." Her mom smiled, as she pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

She aimed for her dad's head, and said her goodbyes.

"Dad, remember when I said I hated you so much I want you to die? I now know that I want you to stay alive with me."

"Dear, I want you to live. I don't care what happens to me, as long as you live your life. You'll be happier that way. Just remember, you'll always be my little angel." The teen pulled on the trigger, letting her parents rest in peace.**(Hey, as they always say. A good day starts off with a bang. :))**

The teen threw gasoline all over the house, with her eyes full of tears. She finally ended it all with a tiny match. Her hands were all bloody, and her cheek dripped with blood.

* * *

"Yeah! I won, I won! And you suck COM dude. You barely helped me." A twenty-five year old girl with black hair and tan skin yelled through her empty room.

Her somewhat stepbrother picked up another box, "Rosa, we know. This is the tenth time you won that game. Aren't you bored?"

"Nope." Rosalina, a girl with a dream of seeing her favorite game characters in person, shook her head and stood up, earning a glare from him.

"Okay, fine. I'll help you guys move your stuff." She picked up a nearby box and carried it outside. The three were fans of Sonic, but the overly-obsessed one was Rosa.

Lemme tell ya this: her family was shot ten years ago. Over the years, she grew more mature, but she still kept the kid part in her. Sam, her brother, used to tell her that he admired that part in her. Used, you may ask? He commited suicide when she was only six years old. She still thinks he's alive, but she gave up on looking for him. A long time ago.

"Zero..." His sister whined.

"What?"

"This last box is heavy.."

"Destiny, stop whining. It's not that heavy."

Zero carried the box with his sister, leaving Rosa to stare at a little red dot getting bigger on the wall.

"Umm.. Is this normal?"

"What?"

"This dot."

"I can't hear you! Now come on!"

"I'm trying!" Rosa was getting sucked in.

"Rosalina, you better get your lazy butt- oh god no!"

"Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Zero tried to pull Rosa out, "Argh! It won't budge!"

"Ngh!" He was too late. She was already sucked in.

* * *

Ruby eyes opened to the autumn sun. Rosa sat up, and found herself in a bed.

"Huh? Wha-?"

"You're awake. How do you feel?" Somebody was in the bathroom.

"My head fucking hurts."

"What's your name?"

"My name's Rosalina." Rosa scratched her head, and looked around. "Where am I?"

The person who was in the bathroom came out, and Rosa gasped.

"Hi. I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

**End! **

**Well, we now know Rosa's backstory, in this case...see ya, suckas. I got a fucking life. Sorry it's short, but next chapter will be better. I promise.**


	2. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow the Hedgehog, he is owned by SEGA. Although if I did, I would eventually die of badass..ness..**

**Alicia the Wolf is owned by aliciathewolf45.(Ha.)**

**I own Selena, Rosa(aka me), and the dirt. Yeah... Good dirt... BTW, Rosa wasn't my first OC. Selena was, then I changed her name and look, but Selena somehow just got...stuck..**

* * *

**Sup guys. By the way, in my Author's Notes, me and the others answer any questions you have.  
Alicia: What are your favorite Sonic games?  
That's easy. SADX, SA2B, and Shadow the Hedgehog. This one's to Shadow. Is Silver your son?  
Shadow: Yep. SEGA said so themselves.  
Anyways, that's all. Any questions, just review. Oh, and, to the first chapter, Rosa's 20, and the little girl is her sister.**

**Chapter 2: Some new faces**

**_Last time on MWD,_**

**_"My name's Rosalina." Rosa scratched her head, and looked around. "Where am I?"_**

**_The person who was in the bathroom came out, and Rosa gasped._**

**_"Hi. I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."_**

**Begin!**

* * *

"Hi. I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

Rosa literally fell off the bed at the hedgehog in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. This was Shadow. Her #1 favorite character. She blushed a bit, and when Shadow saw her blush, he chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You're blushing."

Rosa touched her muzzle, and felt her cheeks burn. She stood back up, "Um..Sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

Oh god. I'm supposed to be taller than him.

She looked at her hand, and her eyes widened. It was black. Midnight black. Unlike black people, it was fur. A hand with fingerless gloves. Half her pinkie finger was crimson red.

She looked at her clothes, and she was wearing a white one-sleeved shirt, with a spaghetti strap as the other sleeve, and blue denim shorts.

She blushed madly realizing what she was wearing, and Shadow just smiled and walked downstairs, leaving her to follow him to the kitchen.

He grabbed a gallon of milk and a bowl. "You want some cereal?"

"Um.. Sure."

She grabbed another bowl and sat at the table in a chair facing Shadow. She fiddled with her spoon a bit, until he decided to question her.

"So. You're new here? Where are you from?"

"I'm from Earth. I was supposed to be a human, but.. Yeah. How's life with you? Got any girls?"

He blushed, "Well.. There is this girl that I like, but I'm not sure if she likes me back. Her name is Amy Rose." Rosa could tell he was struggling. She knew that Amy is always chasing Sonic, but Amy gave up on him. So she's now lurking here and there having the time to spend with her friends.

"It's okay. You don't have to." Rosa ate another spoon of cereal.

"What about you? Who's your guy?"

Rosa sighed. "Well.." She stopped mid-bite in her spoon, "I don't have a guy. No one would want to date me. They think I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not."

"Oh really?"

"Nope." Shadow stood up and put his bowl in the dishwasher. "Wash up, we're gonna go to Tails'."

"Why?"

"You're not from here, right?"

"Well.."

"Then you're gonna have to do checkups."

"Okay, fine." She knew she couldn't argue with him.

A knock on the door was heard. "Come in!"

As a brown wolf with blond hair and blue eyes came in, Rosa gaped.

"Hey. You're the new girl, right?"

Rosa just stood there. When the wolf clapped her hands in front of the hedgehog's face, she instantly snapped out of her trance.

"Uhhh.. Hi! I'm Rosalina!" She struggled to find the words.

She really looks like her...

"Hey, Alicia! Wait for me!" A purple hedgehog with pink and blue streaks and emerald green eyes came running over.**(BTW, she was my OC before I had an account at all. I still use her because she somehow got stuck. She was originally made to be Sonic and Amy's 'future' daughter, but I totally see Amy as a kidnapper more than a mother, and vice versa. If you want to know who she is, I made a one-shot I might post in the future, if ever finish it...)**

"I'm Alicia, and this is my best friend Selena." She pointed to her friend.

"Hi!"

Rosa literally fell backwards. Selena was her personal fan character, and Alicia was her best friend's personal character. How could they be real?

"Pinch me, I am definitely dreaming. ow. Okay, who pinched me?"

Selena giggled, "You said pinch me, so I did."

Rosa stood up, "I didn't mean-"

Shadow cut her off. "What do you two want?"

"Oh, nothing." Selena blushed a bit.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two later then?" Alicia pinched the hedgehog's arm.

Rosa smiled, "It's great to finally meet you!"

Alicia dragged the hedgehog from her collar, "Alicia, let me go, you're choking me!"

Rosa sweatdropped, "Well, that's over with. Let's get to Tails' house already!" She dragged Shadow's arm, and ran outside.

"H-hey! L-let me go!"

* * *

"Oh, what do we have here?" A black hedgehog looked at the screen in front of him.(let's just presume he's a hedgehog, okay?)

"A newcomer, eh? She'll be mine!"

* * *

**Well, wasn't that convincing? Our little princess met her own character, she made new friends, and a new evil...ish..badass..ish..ness... Anyways, can you guess who it is? :D**

**PS: Why don't you people review? Critics are open for ANYBODY, and suggestions for the story are open too. PLEASE, I want to hear your voices. (Wow, random N reference. XD)**


End file.
